More Than They Ever Wished For
by bjames238
Summary: My version of where Lucas and Peyton could be on their first anniversary. L/P


**More Than They Ever Wished For**

A.N. So I was watching the season 6 premiere as I was desperately trying to finish a paper for school when I got the idea for this. It's one-shot, for now, but it's my idea of where Lucas/Peyton could be in a year. Enjoy!

"Happy Anniversary!" Lucas walked into the home he grew up in and now shared with his wife.

"Go back out!" Peyton's voice appeared from a different room.

"Why is the mailman here again?"

Peyton's head peaked out from the kitchen. "No, he just pulled up his pants and jumped out the window. But he did leave you an anniversary gift and I haven't wrapped it yet." She strolled up to her hubby and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. "Hey baby."

"Hi wifey," He held up the flowers in his hands, "These are for you."

"Oh they are beautiful thank you," She took the flowers and sniffed them. Together they went into the kitchen. "How was your day?"

"It was good. It is good and i can't believe it's been one year."

"Time flies when you get what you wish for."

"Is it what you wished for Peyton?"

"If I say it's more are you going to tease me for being a dork . . . 'cause it is,"

"'Well, I made dinner reservations for tonight if you want," He told her.

"Actually I was thinking we could just stay in have a quiet dinner . . . kiss awhile . . . and there's a chance that I could be rocking some slightly dirty girl lingerie under these jeans," Peyton smiled.

Lucas glanced down her waist, thoughts forming in his head. "I need to sit down." Peyton giggled as he walked over to the kitchen table and sat down on one of the chairs.

"I love you, Lucas Scott," Peyton continued to laugh as she went up to him.

"I love you too, Peyton Scott," Lucas grinned as he she bent down and kissed him. "What do ya say we go in the bedroom and check out what's under those jeans?" The bubbly blonde sat on her husband's lap and kissed him again.

"Why Mr. Scott are you trying to seduce me?" She teased.

"Always," Lucas grinned and went to kiss her again but . . .

"Mumma . . ." The small child's voice interrupted husband and wife and the two looked up. The monitor on the kitchen counter lit up. "Mumma . . ." the child said again.

"Guess that's my cue," Peyton stood up and left the room. Lucas followed her down the hall into his childhood bedroom.

"Hi there baby!" Peyton leaned over the crib and picked up their little girl. "Is someone up from their nap?"

Lucas smiled as he stood in the doorway watching mother and daughter. Peyton was such a natural with their six-month-old daughter Caden Roselyn Scott. The time leading up to and the moment of the baby's arrival had been filled with a paralyzing fear that both Peyton and the baby would be lost but the months since had been heaven. They couldn't be happier.

"You know, Caden, I think Daddy's spacin' out over there. What do you think?" Peyton's words and Caden's giggles shook Lucas from his thoughts. "Welcome back, babe. How was your flight from space cadet land?" Peyton teased him.

"I'm just watching my beautiful girls," Lucas leaned farther back against the wall. "Thinking about where we were a year ago. And how happy we are now."

"We've had some tough times, haven't we?" Peyton walked over to him, Caden in her arms. She held out her arms and put the baby in her daddy's waiting arms.

"There's my girl," Lucas hoisted the child up in the air over his head and kissed her soft head. The baby giggled.

"Earlier you asked me if what we have is everything I wished for and I said it was more. We were just fooling around, but it's true," Peyton told him. Lucas held Caden against his chest. Peyton very gently stroked the top of the baby's soft, downy head. "This last year has been amazing—scary most of the time—but amazing."

"We made it, Peyton," Lucas reminded her. "You and the baby are perfectly healthy, we're home, and we're happy."

"I know," Peyton said. "Believe me I am so happy."

"Then what's on your mind, wiley?" Lucas wondered.

"I love you, Lucas Scott. And I never wanna lose you or Caden. I wanna be there for both of you, the way Keith was for you and your Mom. And I don't want to leave you like my mom did me and my dad," Peyton confessed.

"You're not," Lucas assured her, putting the baby back in her arms thinking it would assure her more. "I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you. Or are you forgetting who it is that always saves you?"

She chuckled, "Yeah, you're my knight in shining armor."

"It's my pleasure," Lucas held Peyton and Caden close, "I'll always be there. No matter what."

_~fin~_


End file.
